1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports of the type used in guard rails installed on the side of roads and freeways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallic fences or guard rail barriers installed on the side of the roads and freeways are typically held on supports made of reinforced concrete, wood or metal. The metal supports have structural shapes ("I" beam, "C" channel, "U" shape, rolled steel section, round or square tubular, etc.) that make the supports relatively rigid. Therefore, when a vehicle collides with a conventional guard rail barrier, the support's lack of flexibility is likely to cause the support to break or to cause the support to do extensive damage to the vehicle and injury to the vehicle's occupants. Usually guard rail barrier is so damaged that it is beyond repair, so the guard rail barrier has to be replaced.